


Onze Christmas

by 1minuteatatime



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1minuteatatime/pseuds/1minuteatatime
Summary: How Sander and Robbe spent Christmas together
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Onze Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Already, thank you so much for clicking on this story!! I know it's not Christmas anymore but I just couldn't help writing about them spending Christmas together. I miss them so much!  
> Anyway, this is my first ever fic, so it would mean the world if you could leave a comment to tell me what you thought of it (it would also greatly ease my worries about this fic)
> 
> Again, thank you so much!! hopefully, you enjoy this little thing I wrote (...hopefully)
> 
> (tumblr: 1minuteatatime) Please come say hi! I always love to talk about anything Skam!

He slowly opens his eyes, and the first thing he sees is a head of brown hair, resting quietly on his chest. He still can’t believe he is the lucky one able to wake up to this currently sleeping boy. Even though he is still sleeping, it doesn’t stop Robbe from pecking the brown set of hair and putting his fingers through it, slowly caressing it.

He doesn’t want to sound cliche but here, right now, is one of the happiest moments he has ever had in his entire life. I mean, waking up to the man of your dreams nuzzled tightly against you, hearing and having his little puffs of breaths slightly tickle your chest, and having your fingers gently going through the softest hair ever, who wouldn’t say that they are living their best life?

Although Sander might disagree...about the part of the softest hair ever. Believe it or not, they had this argument before about whose hair was the softest. 

_They were cuddled on the couch watching a movie on TV, Sander with his head on Robbe’s shoulder, and Robbe caressing his hair. Once every few minutes, Robbe would give Sander little kisses on his head._

_“You love my head that much, huh?” Sander said a little teasingly._

_“I love you so that includes your head” Robbe responds teasingly back, still caressing his hair. “But seriously, I just love these quiet, calm moments we have, cuddled together and me just...caressing your head and of course…” Robbe smirks at him “...your soft hair is not helping one bit in easing my obsession with your head.”_

_“If I knew you had a hair fetish…”_

_Sander couldn’t finish his sentence as Robbe slightly shoved him, embarrassed. Seeing Robbe’s flushed face fully made Sander burst out laughing now._

_Robbe just looked at him with an unamused expression._

_Finally stopping his laughter and smiling at him fondly now, Sander goes to caress his cheek. “Sorry, baby, I swear I’m not laughing at you, you are just really cute. Come here.”_

_They went back to cuddling, now with Robbe’s back against Sander’s chest and Sander’s arm around him._

_“If it’s any consolation, I do think I have a fetish of your hair” Sander smirks, giving a kiss to Robbe’s head._

_“Oh, man! I thought we were done with this conversation” Robbe responds, embarrassed again, leaning back against Sander. At this point, he should have anticipated that response and to some extent he did, but that doesn’t eliminate his embarrassment every single time._

_“What? Can’t I show my love for your hair, and you also happen to have the softest hair ever!”_

_“Neeeee….”_

_“Yes, you do. And as much as you love caressing my hair, I definitely love it more!”_

_“Not possible and you are definitely the one with the softer hair!”_

_“Robbe.” Sander was sounded so serious that Robbe turned around, thinking that he said something wrong, but when he looked at him, all his worries vanished. Sander continued, “Don’t say something that’s not true.”_

_Robbe couldn’t contain his giggles. “You are something else," he remarks. Sander truly was something else. He always managed to make Robbe laugh in one way or another just by being himself and that was one of the things that Robbe loves about him._

_“My dear Robin, I thought you figured that out long ago, and going back to our discussion, it’s impossible for someone to have softer hair than you!” And this is how their little argument began._

_“I challenge that and say your hair is softer!” Robbe immediately shots back._

_“You want to bet!” Of course, Sander is never the one to back down._

_“How are we going to determine who is right?”_

_“Well, I’m going to find a way, but I already know who is going to win” Sander smirks._

_“Me too” Robbe responds back with confidence._

_“Okay, I see how it is.”_

_And this went on for a few more rounds until they finally came to a truce and agreed to disagree even though Sander didn’t look too happy with that decision. He pouted a bit afterward but after Robbe kissed it better, Sander was happy again and they finished the movie._

After caressing his hair for a bit, he heard a text message come from his phone. Careful not to wake Sander up, he tried reaching for his phone on the bedside table. However, he didn't make it as Sander managed to wake up. He nuzzled deeper into Robbe and slowly opened his eyes.

“Morning beautiful boy” Sander leaned up a bit to give Robbe a kiss.

“Morning, baby” Robbe gave Sander another kiss on his forehead.

Sander snuggled back onto Robbe’s chest and started playing with his angel pendant. “What were you trying to do?”

“Oh, I just wanted to check my phone” Robbe took his phone from the bedside table and started reading the several messages he had already received, all wishing him a Merry Christmas. “They are all just wishing me a Merry Christmas.”

“Speaking of Christmas, do I get my present now?” Sander looks up hopefully.

“No, you have to wait until tonight.”

“But that’s soooo long!” Sander pouts, looking up at Robbe with an almost puppy expression.

The reason why Sander was so eager was that for the last few days, they have been bugging each other about their presents and after relenting, they both gave each other hints. Robbe isn’t saying that he isn’t dying of curiosity to know what Sander gave him but he knew that Sander will never relent and that he will get his present tonight. Sander, on the other hand, was peaked with curiosity as Robbe told him that it’s something that he wanted to give him for his anniversary but he didn't because it wasn't ready yet.

“Well, too bad, you have to wait for tonight,” Robbe responds back, firm in his statement even though Sander's expression right now melted his heart and would have probably, in any other circumstance, made him run to the ends of the world to fulfill any of Sander's wishes.

“You’re mean. At least I have Ziggy on my side. Aren’t you on my side Ziggy?” Sander looks over to Ziggy, and by Ziggy, they mean their cactus Christmas tree that was standing in the corner of the room, blinking brightly with his lights.

Robbe and his mom actually already had a Christmas tree. It was fully decorated in the living room and real. However, Sander wanted a Christmas tree of their own, and as they couldn’t afford an actual Christmas tree, they got the next best thing. A fake cactus.

“Fine, fine, Ziggy can be on your side this time,” Robbe relents, indulging Sander's ridiculousness.

After a while of just cuddling in bed, they finally decide to get up as they have a full day ahead of themselves. First things first, they were going to have breakfast with Robbe’s Mom and as Sander decided, they were going to make Christmas cookies afterward.

When Robbe told him more than a year ago that he doesn’t really have any traditions, Sander took that to heart and made it his mission to start their own traditions. Sander shows his love in multiple ways and this was one of them. He just wants Robbe to feel loved every minute of every day and Robbe already more than does. He just can’t express in words how much he loves Sander, and when he does things like this, Robbe can’t fathom how he got so lucky to not only be able to meet Sander in his lifetime but to have the older boy love him. Hopefully, his present tonight will at least do his love a tiny bit of justice.

**

After breakfast, Robbe’s mom left them alone in the kitchen with the warning to not burn the kitchen down.

As much as she said it teasingly, she wasn’t really joking. Robbe and Sander have never made cookies by themselves and looking at their past “skills” in the kitchen, it was a matter of concern. Luckily, Robbe’s Mom was just in the next room, so if anything went wrong, they could always call for her.

They finished the dough with no major hiccups (mostly because they used boxed cookie mix and they only had to add eggs, butter, and milk to it) and now it was time to cut out the cookies. They sit facing each other on the table and roll the dough out between them. Cookie cutters in the shape of Christmas trees, stars, ornaments, angels, and others were scattered on the table.

Robbe decided he wanted to use every cookie cutter so he started pressing each of them on the dough. Putting the cut-out cookie on the baking sheet, Robbe looked over to Sander’s side and saw that he was only cutting out angels. 

Amused, Robbe asked, “Why are you only using the angel one? There are so many others.”

“I want to make as many you’s as I can,” Sander didn’t even look up, just went on to casually cut out more angels. However, on the other hand, Robbe was getting a little bit red. Sander noticed his quietness and finally looked up. Noticing his growing blushed face, Sander leaned over to peck his lips. “You’re cute!”

Robbe started to smile fondly at him. He just loves his boyfriend so much and with every minute, he just finds himself falling in love with him over and over again. And of course, he never gets tired of telling him that.

“Ik zie u graag”

“Ik ook,” Sander responds back fondly.

They both lean across the table to share a long-awaited kiss.

**

After placing the cookies in the oven, they just decided to chill and cuddle on the couch to wait until they were ready. To their great relief (especially Robbe's mom), everything went smoothly with the cookies so far. 

That was said too soon as Sander suddenly smelled something burning.

They quickly got up from the couch and ran to the kitchen.

“Mom! How do you turn off the oven?” Robbe called, pressing random buttons to try to turn it off while Sander was next to him, telling him to try various buttons with no success. 

Luckily, Robbe’s Mom came right away and turned the oven off for them. The cookies actually didn’t turn out that burned. Although there were some cookies with black edges, most of the cookies turned out light to medium brow.

**

They were sitting across each other at the table again but this time decorating the cookies with the multiple icing, candies, and sprinkles that were laid out. 

Not surprisingly, Sander immediately started decorating an angel, and the first thing he does is grab the brown icing to add some curls to the angel’s head. In response, Robbe also grabbed an angel cookie and the brown icing and started adding hair to his own cookie angel.

After making one Robbe angel, one would think that Sander was done and would decorate the other angels differently at least. But no, Sander continued drawing Robbe on the angels. At this point, this came to no surprise to Robbe, and instead, he continued with his drawings on his angel cookies, too. 

Sander has been so focused on making his little angel Robbe’s that he didn’t notice what Robbe was doing until after finishing his second cookie when he finally looks up. Seeing it, Sander let out a hearty laugh. His boy is...everything he could wish for and more.

Robbe looked up then, “What?”

“Is that me?” Sander points to Robbe’s decorated angel cookie.

“Uh, yeah~” Robbe said, now nervous about his creations.

“Oh my god, I love it!” Sander said, immediately making Robbe smile. He took Robbe’s finished cookie and one of his angel cookies and put them next to each other with their wings touching. “Look, they are together now and will always be.”

“Well, they can’t be together forever, they have to be eaten eventually” Robbe sarcastically responds back, not being able to help it.

Sander just stared at Robbe with an unamused expression. “Fine, fine, I guess they are not going to be together forever,” Sander says with a sad undertone to it, going back to decorate his cookies.

“Nee, nee, nee,” Robbe said immediately, sounding worried but after seeing a slightly teasing smile on Sander’s face, he relaxed. “I hate you.” He grabbed a mini marshmallow from the bowl they had laid out and threw one at Sander’s shoulder.

“Ow,” Sander clutched his shoulder and feigned hurt. “Aren’t you going to blow on it for me and make it better?” He looked at Robbe with puppy eyes and pouted lips.

“What are you? 5?” Robbe chuckled but nonetheless, got up from his chair and plopped on Sander’s lap. Sander immediately put his hands tightly around Robbe while Robbe threw one of his hands to the back of Sander’s neck and started caressing and tugging the hair there while his other hand gently soothed his shoulder. He started blowing on the shoulder. “Better?” he asked Sander.

“Yes, much better!” Sander said, starting to pull Robbe’s sweater up a bit, just enough so he can place his hands on Robbe’s bare skin. “We should have started decorating cookies like this.”

“What? Like me on your lap? How are we supposed to decorate cookies like this?” Robbe asked incredulously.

“I can still reach the table and decorate like this just fine.”

“What about me?” Robbe chuckled.

“You don’t have to. You can just be my personal, handsome comforter and heater.”

Robbe just laughed at that and snuggled closer to Sander, putting his head on his shoulder. This is how they spend the next few minutes. Sander holding Robbe tightly to him, Robbe resting his head on his shoulder, and both giving each other little pecks anywhere they could. Robbe usually putting his lips on Sander’s neck and Sander caressing Robbe’s head and temple with kisses. Once in a while, their lips would meet, and knowing they have all the time in the world, they took it slow, focusing on each other.

After what seems like hours, Robbe returned to his seat and they finished decorating all the cookies. In the end, they had a few decorated Christmas trees, ornaments, and stars but the majority of cookies were just a bunch of angel Robbe and Sander’s, each attached by the wing, having found one another every time.

**

After finishing up with the cookies, they had lunch with Robbe’s mom. They prepared the meal together with her, mostly just being on cutting duty. Robbe’s mom probably wouldn’t have trusted them with anything except the dishes, but a few weeks earlier, after seeing Sander cut a tomato and knowing that her son was also not good with a knife, she taught them how to cut when they were cooking a meal one day. Their skills were still not that amazing, but they get the job done.

After that, they exchanged gifts with Robbe’s mom, she getting them matching pajama pants that were decorated with Christmas cactus. She said she saw them at the store and immediately thought of them.

They spent some time with Robbe’s mom until they left to go to Sander’s house for Christmas dinner with his family while his mom was spending her night with her sister and her family.

Christmas dinner with Sander’s family was great. They had a wonderful time and exchanged gifts with them after. 

They would have spent their night at Sander’s seeing as they were already there but they didn’t want to leave Ziggy alone for Christmas, or rather Sander didn’t want to leave him alone even though Robbe told him that Ziggy wasn’t going to receive any of their attention tonight anyways. That comment itself made them have a little teasing conversation. However, by the end, Sander insisted, and they went back to Robbe’s.

Right now, they are both on the bed wearing their matching pajama pants. They actually thought the pants were rather cute, especially Sander who immediately loved them and insisted that they should wear them every year during Christmas, which is why they are wearing them now.

It was also the time to exchange their gifts and they both had their present ready to go, wrapped and both holding them in their lap.

“So, who goes first?” Sander asked.

“I actually have two presents for you, so I can go and give you this one first. So here.” Robbe gives Sander his present, already nervous about it. He opens it and finds a polaroid camera. Sander looks at it fondly, already in love with it, but Robbe goes on to explain why he got it, still nervous about Sander’s reaction afterward. “I realized you don’t have a polaroid camera already and since uhh, you like taking pictures of us...or uhh, anything really...I mean you can take pictures of anything really and uhh, I thought polaroids would be nice for you to hang up somewhere or something or...I mean you can do anything you like with them.”

“Ahh, so you want me to take polaroids of us and hang them up,” Sander said teasingly.

“No, yes, I don’t know,” Robbe said nervously, smiling shyly at Sander. 

Even though Sander thought shy Robbe was the cutest, he decided to take him out of his misery. Smiling fondly at Robbe and scooting closer to Robbe, he said, “Come on, let’s take our first picture with this.” He took Robbe into his arms, raised the camera above them with one hand, and took their photo. He takes the photo, and it soon becomes clear. “Now I can hang this up right above my desk and see your beautiful face anytime I want...I mean I can already do that by just looking at my phone, but I love staring at this.” He holds the photo up to his eye level and stares intently at it for a few seconds.

“You are so weird!” Robbe giggles at his antics but puts his arms around Sander from behind and hugs him tightly, giving him a peck on the back of his shoulder. Sander puts the polaroid camera and the photo on the bedside, making sure Robbe doesn’t release his hands from him. Sander then intertwined his hands with Robbe’s on his chest and started caressing his hands.

“Seriously, thank you for the camera, I love it so much.” Sander turns around and their lips meet but before it could go any further, Sander pulls away, remembering that they were in the middle of something. However, still keeping their lips so close that they are almost touching, he says, “Now, it’s my turn.” He takes his present that landed at the bottom of the bed and hands it to Robbe. “Open it.”

The first thing that Robbe noticed was that it was really heavy. He opened it, and the first thing he saw was a drawing of them and under it, it said, “Sander en Robbe, minuut per minuut.” Robbe was already close to tears and he hasn’t even fully opened the present yet. He finished unwrapping it and saw that it was a black photo album. 

He started turning the pages, and page on-page, it was full of photos and drawings of them. There were even some photos that Robbe didn’t know were taken like pictures of Robbe, under the blanket, peacefully sleeping. There were photos of Robbe skating at the skatepark, going down the ramp, trying new tricks. Most of the drawings were also ones that Robbe has never seen before. Sander must have spent the last couple of months just drawing them. 

Robbe already knows that he is going to cry one way or another tonight; it was inevitable. That moment came pretty soon when he turned to the last page. By then, he just couldn’t stop his tears anymore.

On the last page was the first picture Sander ever took of Robbe: the moment when Sander knew that he was the one. And under the picture was a letter to him:

_To My Robin,_

_Sometimes I still can’t believe how I managed to get the most beautiful boy on the whole planet to myself. And a lot of the time, I still can’t believe how he had stayed by my side for over a year already. I know what you might be thinking right now, that it’s always going to be you and I, but sometimes, these thoughts just linger in my head._

_However, with that said, you make these thoughts disappear every time I’m with you, and they have been appearing less and less. You make me feel like...I don’t really even know because I don’t think there is anything in the universe that compares to how you make me feel._

_As you already know, I was scared that I would never find someone who would love me but then you came and changed my whole world...like Chernobyl. You make me feel blessed, lucky, and so so loved every minute. Even on our bad days._

_Thank you for being in my life, Robbe. You are my entire world, and I don’t even want to imagine a universe where a Sander doesn’t find his Robbe._

_Ik hou van u. Altijd. In elk universum._

_Love,_

_Your Sander_

_P.S.: If you ever doubt how much I love you, remember that if I had to choose between David Bowie coming back to life and me meeting him in person or you, I would 99% choose you…… kidding. I would choose you 100%, over and over again._

He had to laugh at that last line, being able to see Sander’s teasing smile when he wrote that. But besides his laugh, he was full-on in tears now and they wouldn’t stop. He wanted to say something back. He wanted to tell Sander that he is his entire world, too and that Sander is the one that changed his world and more and most importantly, that Sander owns his entire heart and that he loves him to death and will forever love him, in elk universum, but he couldn’t get a word out. He was speechless. So instead, he leaned towards Sander and let his lips tell him everything he needed to know. This was definitely unlike the kisses they had shared today. This one was slow but also full of passion and so much love. Robbe was trying to convey every emotion he was feeling at the moment, exploring Sander’s mouth, trying to get as close as he possibly can. Of course, Sander reciprocated everything Robbe was giving. Their lips were growing numb and they started tasting hints of water on their lips as Robbe’s tears kept going, but they didn’t care. 

After what felt like hours, they finally broke apart because their night wasn’t over yet. They had one more present to go. Robbe grabbed his laptop, and they both went under the blankets and sat against the headboard. Robbe clicked on the file and then placed the laptop on Sander’s lap. Sander was a bit confused about what could possibly be his present. On the laptop, he only saw a black screen with a play button in the middle.

“Open it,” Robbe said, repeating the words that Sander told him. And Sander pressed the play button.

Sander was immediately greeted with footage of them. There were clips of them in bed cuddling, him in the kitchen making croques, them holding hands, them biking around the city, him at his desk drawing, and even him just sleeping on the bed. At the end of the video, Robbe was sitting in their bar, facing the camera, and giving Sander a message:

_Sander, umm...there is so much I want to tell you, but considering I’m in a public place, I don’t think that’s possible although if you were in my position right now, you probably would shout it from the rooftops. Uhh, I know I’m not like you and can’t really do grand gestures but I hope you are satisfied with the video._

_Anyways, Sander, I love you so much and I know, you always tell me that I was the one who saved you, but, honestly, you are the one that saved me, and I really don’t know what I would do if you weren’t in my life. I don’t even really know if I can live without you._

_So, anyway, Merry Christmas._

_Ik hou van je._

By this point in the video, you can see Sander enter the bar and come into the frame. He asks what Robbe is doing, seeing the camera. Instead of answering him, Robbe gives him a kiss and the video turns black.

Sander shuts the laptop, puts it aside, and immediately attacks Robbe’s lips. After that, nothing more was said. They were consumed with each other all night. For both of them, this was definitely the best Christmas ever, and they can’t wait to see what’s in store for them the next year. 

And Robbe was right. They didn’t even glance at Ziggy the whole night. He was just there standing in the corner, adorned with his multi-colored lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!!!
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! Wishing you a much much better year than 2020.


End file.
